dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Ostara Day
All of Auratia celebrates Ostara Day! Event Rewards Reward Shop Items *Woven Basket - 8000 Coins *Cozy Nest Woven Chair - 1440 Coins *Easter Egg Pendant Lamp - 1440 Coins *Pastel Easter Egg Bathtub - 1440 Coins *Colorful Easter Egg Bathtub - 1440 Coins *Ostara's Surprise Box - 3600 Coins *One-Handed Weapon - 2160 Coins *Bunny Hat (M) - 80 Coins *Bunny Ears Headband (F) - 80 Coins First steps In every major city, you will meet an Ostara Day Festive Messenger. The first time you talk to one, they will offer you the quest "Ostara Day". Accept it to start the event! You are asked to travel to the Heavenly Eyes. To get there, talk to the Ostara Day Festive Messengers and ask them to teleport you to the next airship tower. Speak to the Ostara Day Airship Dockmaster to be transported to the Heavenly Eyes. Once on the island, you will be welcomed by Aldrex' priestess Rachael. You can hand in the quest to her and she will give you new ones! How can I take part in the event? There are several ways to participate in the event. Open your Achievement interface and go to the Ostara Day category. There you can see what activities you can do, and what rewards you can get for it. On the island there are other NPCs who will offer you more Ostara Day quests. The Rat’s Fight Go to Herold Matthew to attend the event. To start it, you need to hand over a colourful Easter egg. Such colourful Easter eggs you can find in hidden places on the island. If you wish to participate in a group, the group leader must talk to Matthew. The rest of the group that wants to join must also give a colourful egg. To achieve rank S, it is definitely recommended to participate in a group. The rats fight has 3 different game modes: "Normal", "Advanced" and "high speed". Once Matthew has transported you to the game, you have to talk to him again to select the game mode. The mode can also be selected based on the colourful dragon eggs, which are in your inventory. All members of a group should have the right eggs for the desired game mode. In total there are 5 colourful Easter eggs: The blue striped Easter egg for the normal mode The grass Green Easter egg for the normal mode The Yellow Flower Easter Egg for the normal mode The Blue Golden Easter egg for the advanced mode The Simple swirl Easter egg for the advanced mode For the high-speed mode, a chocolate bunny is required: The event occurs after all participants made their choice and the corresponding egg or bunny have been submitted. During the event, you will see rats jump out of holes. Skin them to get points. Better not catch any dragons though, this will give you minus points! You can defeat the worms with your normal weapon skills. Better not get hit by them, because that will slow your movement speed. If you see crystals, you can collect them by walking over them. Dragon Egg Coins Your collected Dragon Egg Coins that you will get through various quests and activities can be exchanged by talking to Tila the Priest of Aldrex’ and Tina the Soul Artist. Tina the Soul Artist sells colourful eggs and chocolate bunnies, with which you can start the rat fight event. In addition, it has a very special chocolate that can make you turn into a rat! Tila, on the other hand, offers you furniture, weapons and helmets. Sources *http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/forum/topic/29516-ostara-day-guide/ Category:Events